Tony Stark vs Poppy Northwind
by Commander-Penguin
Summary: Let's get ready to rumble!


**Hi! Fangsly wants to say hi! For the future reference, all of these avenger bits are coming together as one piece eventually! Kthnxbai!**

* * *

I walked into the lab where Bruce and Tony were working and pulled myself up onto a counter. "What kind of fun are you guys working on now?" I asked. Bruce looked up a moment from a complex equation and slid it to the next screen. "Still tracking and figuring out how this thing works." He motioned to the scepter, looking back down. I looked over at Tony, who was staring at me with a mischievous smile. "Shake your head, Stark, your eyes are stuck." I said, being defensive. I had never been comfortable around any Stark, ever, not even the one who made me. He smiled and began toying with an expensive looking machine. "What's so funny?" I asked, readjusting my sitting position. He set the down hunk of metal on one of the tables and stood in front of me. He was a good deal taller than me, but now that I sat on the tall counter, we were eye to eye. "You, Poppy, are so defensive that it is not even funny. What's the problem, hiding something? Are you S.H.I.E.L.D's little secret keeper?" He asked in his obnoxious way. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm supposed to make sure that you don't find out where we keep the coffee. Oops, gave away the secret." I said, lying across the counter. "Well I know a few secrets about you, feathers. Like what my Grandfather accidently let you become." I sat bolt upright, and glared into Tony's eyes. "Don't go there Stark. I may be smaller than you, but I could go a few rounds with you in that stupid suit." I spat back, jumping down off of the counter. "Well, that's what you were made to do, huh, feathers?" He said, looking down at me. "Stark, I'm warning you." I said threateningly. "Come on, Blood Wing, what're you gonna do?" And with that, I punched the famous Tony Stark in the stomach. So hard, that he doubled over in pain. "Poppy!" Bruce shouted, and separated Tony and I. "I warned him, Dr. Banner. But as usual, he didn't listen." I hissed. "She's seriously messed up." Tony said, straightening back up. "How does it feel to be beaten by a woman who's older than you, Tony?" I asked angrily. Suddenly, the lab door opened and Nick Fury walked through. "What is going on in here?" He asked, seeing Banner, holding me back, and the electric glare between Tony and me. Tony looked at me as if to say 'Your move.' I snorted in disgust. "Nothing." I snarled, snatching my jacket from the counter and storming from the lab. As the door shut behind me, I passed by Hugo, who saw my acrimony, and wisely stepped aside to let me through. "You ok?" He called after me. I threw a hand up in the air, but kept marching. I ran into the bridge, where Agent Hill stood at command. She turned as she heard my heavy boots slamming on the metal floor. "Poppy? Are you alright?" She asked me in a motherly tone. "I just want to kill Tony Stark, but other than that, I'm great." I said, tugging the strap of my harness so that it came off, letting my wings spread out. Maria shrugged. "As long as you don't make a huge mess, its fine with me." She said, turning back to the control panel. I smiled in spite of myself. I looked up at the huge metal rafters on the ceiling, at least eight stories up. I gave one mighty flap of my russet colored wings, and I soared up to nosebleed height. I perched on one of the rafters, and leaned back against one of the connecting ones. I sat there for a few hours, just thinking about everything. Loki. Clint being gone. Finally getting to meet my lifetime hero, Dr. Banner. Seeing my older brother again after sixty years. And especially Stark. Starks were my least favorite family by far. First, Howard Stark Sr. decided to change me into a death machine, then Howard Stark Jr. let me get kidnapped by H.Y.D.R.A, and now his son, Tony Stark, had a death wish from me. Woo-hoo. "Poppy!" I heard my name, hardly more than a whisper, coming from below. I leaned over the bar, seeing Cap far below me. I let myself fall from the rafter, and caught myself with my wings just before hitting the ground. "Fury wants to see you the lab." He said. He gently wrapped his arms around me. "You didn't have to hit him." He said quietly. "But it was fun. And he was talking about…Her." I said, not wanting to use the word. Cap stepped back, hands on my shoulders. "Blood Wing is in your past. She doesn't control you anymore." He said, trying to comfort me. Oh, how I wish that was true.


End file.
